


A Hobby

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [83]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>86. G1; Prowl/Jazz, others - “You’re telling me PROWL writes erotic novels in his spare time?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hobby

Jazz was bored, and was Jazz was bored he did what Jazzes did best. Namely he got into things. He nosed about the datapads on Prowl’s desk, looking for something interesting to read, and stopped dead in his tracks as he thumbed through the erotic story that was clearly a work of progress complete with extensive sidenotes. He cycled his optics several times thinking that he must be mistaken. This couldn’t be right. For a moment he felt like he was glitching, but he looked again and it was still there.

***

“You’re telling me PROWL writes erotic novels in his spare time?!” Blaster laughed, “Com’on, Jazz meister, tell me another one.” Blaster snickered. “Stop pulling my strut.” 

“I’m serious, my mech. I found this pad---” 

Blaster snickered again, “And where is this miraculous pad? Bet it doesn’t even exist.” 

“Ugh. Rust for bolts. You aren’t funny. I’m not joking. It was also...pretty hot.” Jazz shook his helm and felt his fan cycle up loudly. Hot and Prowl were not two words he thought he would ever associate together, and yet he found himself reassessing the status quo. It was hot. Very, very hot, and the thought of Prowl writing it made Jazz squirm in his plating.


End file.
